


Gravity

by Veloria



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, Medicine, Self-Harm, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veloria/pseuds/Veloria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A representation of how a real abusive relationship might develop, form infatuation, to romance, to abuse and denial. Inspired by own experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will probably have a lot of chapters. As for now there are 6 already published to ff.net, so the first 6 chapters will be uploaded pretty quickly.  
> Please enjoy and leave comments/kudos to motivate me to write the continuation :P

Breathing slow and steady he was lying on his side in his bed, trying to fall asleep. Tonight did not seem to be in his favor. Only a few hours ago he had broken up with his abusive and controlling girlfriend of a year. However that was not what was keeping him awake. Murdoc was. Somewhere along the line of telling Murdoc about the break up he had invited himself to spend the night in 2Ds room. The blue haired singer didn't really know how to feel about it. Secretly he had crushed on the bassist for at least 6 months now and when he invited himself over to his bed there was just no way he could say no.

2D could feel the bassist's warm breath on his neck and the weight of his arm on his waist. He was sure that Murdoc was already asleep and somehow thought he was lying next to some hookup. A sigh escaped the singers' lips as the longing for a smoke grew stronger. He could easily just get up and have one but he was afraid that Murdoc would wake up and leave, so he stayed put. Still he thought that maybe it was for the better. Having Murdoc close only caused him to have a slight inner crisis anyway. Part of him wanted to act out his feelings and make a move on Murdoc, another part of him wanted to kick the bassist out of the bed so he could be alone with his thoughts. After all 2D didn't want a relationship with the bassist; he was not in love. Using Murdoc as a rebound was also out of the question. Besides, 2D didn't want to make a fool out of himself for even bringing it up. He decided not to think about it any longer.

Just as 2D was about to fall asleep Murdoc spoke:

"Face-ache?" he murmured.

Tension shot through 2D's body, causing his heart to beat harder and his eyes to open wide.

"Yes?" his voice cracked.

He was met by silence. This caused the younger man great discomfort. Barely breathing he glanced at the digital alarm clock across the room; it was 2AM. The alarm clock was the only thing 2D could see in the darkness, since his night vision was impaired from the 8-ball fractures and the alarm clock lit up.

2.05 AM.

"Are you awake?"

Murdocs lips almost touched 2D's ear and the warm breath caused the singer's heart to race and a small shiver to spread through his body. Murdoc noticed as he still had his arm around the younger man. 2D begun to slowly panic; what if Murdoc actually wanted to sleep with him. Trying to come up with another reason for Murdoc's behavior seemed impossible. He was not ready for this.

"Yes"

Once again he was met by silence. Breathing normally became impossible. Desperate to hide it he bit down hard on his lower lip. Slowly Murdoc loosened the grip around 2D's body and instead placed his hand on the singers shoulder.

"Turn around" Murdoc demanded.

2D tried to swallow but was barely able to. Closing his eyes he tried to pretend that he didn't know what was coming next. He was not ready. It was too soon. The bassist pulled him gently. Without resistance 2D turned around. At first he tried to locate Murdoc's eyes, but it was useless. Murdoc did however not have any problems finding 2D's.

"Hey" Murdoc whispered as he placed his hand onto the singer's waist.

This time it was 2D's turn to respond with silence. He couldn't think of a single thing to say. The whole situation was too absurd and 2D struggled not to make his discomfort apparent. In his mind he was angry with himself for letting this happen; he should have said no the first time Murdoc mentioned staying in his room. He closed his eyes in a failed attempt to make Murdoc realize on his own that it was a bad idea.

Murdoc did not get the message. Instead he used this opportunity to lean forward and kiss him, quickly, once, without tongue. 2D did not open his eyes. Slowly he curled up closer to the bassist, trying to hide his panic and get his face out of the bassist's reach. He placed his hand on Murdoc's shoulder and pressed his forehead towards his chest. There was a noticeable difference between how fast their hearts were beating.

For a minute or two Murdoc caressed his lower back. Then he let his hand wander up 2D's ribcage making its way to the singer's neck. He tilted the singers head upwards and looked into his empty black eyes. Murdoc seemed to have an internal struggle as well. They both knew what was coming. All 2D could do was wait. After a few seconds of mutual tension Murdoc leaned in for another kiss, this time he slid his tongue into 2D's mouth. The singer responded immediately and pulled the bassist's body closer to his own. In turn Murdoc pulled 2D even closer, intensifying the kiss while letting his hands wander across the singer's body.

Inside the blue haired mans mind all thoughts were tangled, pulling tighter and tighter, creating knots. This was all he wanted and everything he dreaded at once. It felt wrong. Not even 24 hours ago 2D had been in a long term relationship. He was nauseous and scared but excited and happy at the same time. Instinctively he wanted to flee, but there was something about Murdoc that stopped him. Murdoc seemed to have his own gravity field pulling him closer and closer.

Consumed by his thoughts 2D had stopped responding. He didn't realize until Murdoc spoke:

"We don't have to do this"

2D suddenly felt desperate. The truth was that he did want it to happen, he just wasn't sure he was ready yet.

"I'll stop you if you go too far" 2D almost whispered.

Not wasting any time Murdoc kissed him again. 2D let his fingernails dig into Murdoc's back as the bassist's hand traced his spine. Murdoc's knee was placed between the singer's thighs; forcing them to stay slightly apart. Slowly Murdoc's lips left 2D's and instead his tongue made its way down the singer's neck. He slid his hand down the singer's pants and playfully bit down on his collarbone. 2D did nothing to stop him.

With a swift movement Murdoc pulled down the singers pants enough to expose his penis. It was semi-hard. The bassist didn't seem to think twice of it and grabbed it, caressing it gently. 2D felt like he was dreaming, like his body and mind were in different realities. The fact that he couldn't see anything for the darkness didn't help. He snapped out of it when he realized how heavy he was breathing. Something that Murdoc also had noticed. The bassist's tongue wandered further down to the singer's nipple. 2D bit his lip and ran his fingers through Murdoc's hair. As Murdoc's gentle caress turned into actually jerking him off 2D started to feel like he had made a mistake. He was not ready for this.

2D kept on waiting for the pleasure to take over his body and mind, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. He started to feel really bothered by the situation but didn't know what to do. It actually surprised him that Murdoc didn't stop even though he must have noticed the lack of moans from the singer. The thought that Murdoc might not care crossed his mind and he felt a tug in his heart. As Murdoc's tongue slid back into 2D's mouth the singer felt nothing but shame and disgust. In all honesty 2D just wanted to push the bassist away. Both his body and mind went numb as he responded to the kiss without any noticeable hesitation. Before blacking out completely he could only feel regret.

"Hey face-ache"

2D suddenly came back to reality. Not sure how much time had passed since his mind drifted.

"…what?" 2D tried to keep his voice steady.

"You are the most boring fuck"

His heart sank to the bottom of his chest. This was not what he wanted. 2D bit his lip as he wondered if he had fucked up his only chance with Murdoc. Maybe things would have turned out differently if he'd had a month or so to recover from his breakup. 2D could have enjoyed the experience, performed better in bed and maybe just maybe they could have ended up in a relationship. There was no telling what this would lead to, perhaps awkward practice sessions.

As he didn't respond the bassist let out a deep sigh and turned his back to the singer.

"Goodnight" Murdoc's voice was slightly irritable.

For a minute or two 2D didn't move. He couldn't believe what just happened. The only thing that assured him he hadn't dreamt it all was the fact that his pants were still pulled down. He was sad and relieved; sad because he'd disappointed Murdoc, relieved because it was over. A quick glance towards the alarm clock told him that only 15 minutes had passed. The singer pulled up his pants and sat up in the bed. Without being able to see in the darkness he managed to locate his phone. Then he got out of the bed and left the room, using the light from the screen to see where he was putting his feet. He made his way to the front door where he stopped for a second to put on his jacket.

Cold wind and falling snow met him as he stepped outside. There were holes in his shoes and soon his toes were soaked. He looked up into the dark, cloudy sky but had to look away because of the snowflakes falling into his eyes. Leaning his back towards the outside wall he reached into his pocket and took out his painkillers. He didn't know any other way to handle it all. This was not how things were supposed to be. In order to remain calm he downed 4 pills in one go. Painkillers were his escape from the world and it had been years ago since he had been taking them together with water.

"Fuck" he breathed.

While putting the remaining pills back into his pocket he took out a packet of cigarettes. There was no way the pills would be enough. Resting the cigarette between his teeth he lit up his lighter and stared at the flame for a moment. The cold wind blew it out and he had to relight it. This time he lit up his cigarette and inhaled deeply. Smoke filled his lungs and he could feel his stress levels receding. As he exhaled he could taste the smoke on his tongue. That was more like it. A few drags and he'd be able to go back inside and fall asleep on the sofa. This was a different reality; a reality where no one else existed and nothing bad had happened.


	2. Pretend

This wasn't his bed. Blinded by the sunlight he tried to figure out where he was. Then he remembered last nights events. Yesterday he had slept with Murdoc and then escaped his bedroom in a pathetic try to pretend that it never happened. The singer had spent the remaining hours of the night asleep on the sofa in the livingroom. Cursing at himself for remembering last night he sat up, stretched, and yawned. It surprised him that no one had woken him up since the wall clock was pointing at half past two in the afternoon. A loud growl from his stomach made him realize how hungry he was. As he made his way towards the kitchen he decided to simply keep his mind occupied with other things to try to forget about yesterday. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but first he had to eat something and then find Noodle.

2D quickly finished of his toast and carried his cup of tea with him on his search for the younger japanese girl. He was a zombie film fanatic and Noodle had a passion for action films in general. Somewhere along the lines of 2D marathoning zombie flicks Noodle had joined him and since that day they usually watched these kinds of films together. About a week earlier a package had arrived in the post with loads of zombie films 2D ordered online and they still hadn't gone through them all. The singer felt confident that he could bury yesterday's events in hours and hours of zombies. However he seemed to have no luck in finding her. In fact the whole house seemed to be empty; he couldn't see or hear anyone. In the back of his mind he started to worry about Murdoc having told the others about last night.

Eventually he found Noodle and Russel outside; they were having a snowball fight. All through january there had been snow on the ground and 2D was hoping it would melt away soon. He wasn't a fan of the snow. He wasn't a fan of the outdoors at all, and anything that made outdoors worse was just plain horrible. Soon the japanese girl noticed the blue haired observer and threw a snowball in his direction. It hit him right in the face and the girl laughed wholeheartedly. The laugh only lasted for a few seconds before a snowball thrown by Russel hit her face as well. 2D brushed off the cold snow from his eyes just in time to see it and an amused sigh escaped his lips.

"Hey Noodle, I was thinking of watching some more zombie films" he said.

"Oh yeah?" Noodle's voice was excited but she had her eyes on Russel while creating a new snowball.

"Yeah, you wanna watch it with me?"

Noodle didn't reply at first; she was too busy dodging another snowball. Then she threw hers back at Russel and turned to 2D.

"Give us a minute"

2D smiled as Noodle resumed the snowball fight.

"All right, I'll set it up in the livingroom. I'll wait for you"

2D headed back to his bedroom to retrieve the box of films. With every step he took his heart was beating faster. Even though the odds were low Murdoc could still be sleeping in his bed. He hesitated for a moment before opening the bedroom door. It was empty. Relief swept through his body for a moment, but then he tensed up again. He remembered the possibility of the bassist telling the others about what had happened. He put down his almost empty cup on the floor and grabbed the box of films. As he made his way back to the living room he tried to convince himself that there was no way Murdoc would have told them anything.

Noodle was already there. She was basically jumping up and down in the sofa while the singer popped the DVD in the player. Finally something to take Murdoc off his mind. He pressed play and sat down next to the guitar player who then stopped jumping around.

About an hour later Russels head appeared through the living room door.

"Hey guys, 5 minutes until practice"

"It's not over yet" Noodle complained.

"You can finish it afterwards"

Noodle sighed and stood up and turned towards the singer "You coming?"

2D stared blankly at the screen with his fists clenched and placed gently onto his lap.

"Yes" his voice was harsh and his body showed no intent of moving the slightest.

Russel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" 2D blinked and turned his gaze towards the drummer "I'm fine, you guys can go ahead I need to piss" he clenched his fists harder.

Neither of the others believed him, they exchanged a look and nodded slightly.  
"It's okay, we get it, we know what happened yesterday" Noodle sat back down in the sofa, crossing her legs.

2D could not believe his ears. He felt like all the blood in his system had turned into ice and a violent shiver rushed through his body and caused him to start sweating. Feeling like he wanted to disappear from the world he tried to come up with a good excuse for it all, but he couldn't find the words. Instead he stammered:

"W-whaaa~t?"

Russel made his way over to the sofa and sat down on the floor before the others.  
"Murdoc told us, it's fine to feel like crap today alright, but I think you can manage practice"

2D felt like dying. Why had he told them? What could he possibly gain from that? The singer didn't want to face the others and turned his face towards the wall. He didn't see it but the others looked really concerned. Noodle slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We can continue watching right after practice, you wanted to stop thinking about it right? Practice will also occupy your mind so it will be fine"  
"How will practice distract me when Murdoc is there?" 2D muttered annoyed.

Noodle and Russel exchanged looks once again.  
"What did he do?" Russel asked.  
Confused 2D turned around to see if they were joking. Their facial expressions were about as confused as his own. For a moment they were all staring at each other.

"Well he told you what happened didn't he?" the singer said hesitantly.

"Well yeah, are you mad cause he told us?" Noodle asked and tilted her head to the side.

2D just stared at her. He could not understand why they thought he'd be angry at Murdoc for telling instead of being uncomfortable with what had happened.

"What exactly did he tell you…?" the singer finally asked.

"That you broke up with your girlfriend yesterday" Russel replied with a low voice as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh!" 2D sounded relieved.

"Wait, what did Murdoc do? Did something else happen yesterday?" Russel asked.

"What? No? Why would it have? Yeah I'm just annoyed with Murdoc telling you, feels like it would have been my thing to tell you, yeah? When I was ready and all. I just told Murdoc cause I got home a bit tipsy and well I ran into him on my way to my bedroom, so I just… yeah but it's okay though, really" 2D stared at them as if it made his case more believable.

Somehow they seemed to buy it.

"Well, suck it up. I agree it was a bit shitty of him but it already happened. Let's go to practice" Russel said and stood back up on his feet.  
Noodle stood up as well and reached out her hand towards the singer to help him of the sofa. As the three of them left the living room they were already late.

Murdoc was sitting on his amplifier with his bass guitar El Diablo plugged in. He was tugging on the strings and gave them all irritated looks as they entered through the door. 2D avoided to look at the bassist and instead studied his own feet while making his way over to the microphone. Though he could feel Murdoc's gaze and it caused a shiver to run down his spine. With every song they played the tension grew thicker and thicker. It became quite obvious that the singer was avoiding the bassist. Somehow Murdoc was able to act as he normally would without a care in the world. This annoyed the singer. It wasn't fair, first Murdoc take advantage of him, then he humiliates him and to finish it all off he acted as if nothing had happened. 2D then realized that he couldn't justify being angry at Murdoc for pretending it didn't happen since that was what 2D tried to do anyway. Somehow he still couldn't let it go.

As soon as practice was over 2D ran out of the room. For some reason he felt a sting in the corners of his eyes. He would not allow himself to cry. This was pathetic. He wasn't acting like himself. Since when had he become this emotional cry baby? The singer made it to his room and closed the door behind him. He leaned with his back on the door and slid down to the floor so that he sat down resting his arms on his knees. A sigh escaped him as he buried his face in his arms. This was not okay. With a shaking hand he once again reached for his painkillers. The singer used to get migraines a lot as a kid and had taken painkillers almost daily back then. Somewhere along the line he had noticed their calming effects and gotten addicted to them. In the beginning of his addiction he used to pretend like he had them more frequently, but nowadays he didn't care and just downed them anyway. He swallowed a few and played some music on his phone to ease his mind.

Hours had passed, and 2D had spent them all in his room, listening to melodica and doodling zombies in a sketchbook. He surely was no artist, but recently he had made the discovery that his mind went numb while drawing. The effects of the painkillers were starting to wear off so he tried to retain his clear mind with drawing for a while. He stared down at his creations and sighed. This wasn't going to work for long. He shoved it all to the side and laid down on the floor. 'Staring at the ceiling might help, who knows?' he thought to himself.

"Let's finish the movie"

2D sat right back up and stared at the source of the sound. It was Noodle. She had entered his room without him noticing.

"You scared me"

"I can tell" Noodle grinned "We're not done with the movie yet, come on"

2D had completely forgotten about the zombie film they had been watching earlier.

"Oh right"

The singer smiled but inside he was less at ease. He decided to once again try to force Murdoc out of his head and followed the girl back up to the living room. In his mind he quickly repeated 'Nothing happened between me and Murdoc last night' over and over again until he could manage to pretend to be happy.

The film was still paused on the screen.

"No one turned this off? It's been hours" 2D said with a grin.

"Yeah of course! I told them not to" Noodle jumped up into the sofa and crossed her legs "Now let's finish"

"Yeah" 2D sat down next to her and pressed play on the remote control.

By the time the film ended 2D had completely forgotten about the whole situation with Murdoc. The singer and the guitar player were laughing and talking loudly; discussing how awful the storyline of the film had been. In this moment, everything felt like before practice. They stayed in the living room until 2AM in the morning. Eventually the chat came to an end as Noodle yawned for the tenth time.

"Goodnight Noods" 2D said as they parted ways in the corridor.

Noodle mumbled something in response, but she was to tired to make actual words. 2D smiled, he was happy.

Once he got back to his room again he quickly stripped and walked over to his bed, almost knocking over a bottle of vodka next to it. The sketchbook was still lying on the end table. After a quick glance he decided to close it. He didn't want to get reminded of why he had been doodling those zombies. As he sat down on his bed he opened up the drawer in the table. It was filled with painkillers. A few moments passed as he stared blankly into the drawer before his gaze wandered to the vodka bottle. He then decided to down two pills with a sip of vodka. As he closed the drawer again he heard a noise from the corridor outside his bedroom door. He was afraid that it might be Murdoc coming back to try something again. He took a few more big mouthfuls of his vodka before putting it back on the floor. The singer decided to lay down in his bed and pretend to be asleep.

It was indeed Murdoc. 2D felt both hopeful and fearful. Part of him was hoping for a second chance to make it right and maybe being able to advance with Murdoc to establish a relationship. The other part of him was fearful for the exact same reason; he didn't want to sleep with the bassist and he didn't want a relationship either. Whatever it was that Murdoc wanted, he didn't want to hear it, so he remained silent and tried to breathe as slowly as possible. It's hard to pretend you're asleep while your mind is racing and your heart is beating loudly enough for you to hear it.

Murdoc closed the door behind him and slowly walked up towards the seemingly sleeping 2D. The singer struggled to not turn around and pull the bassist into the bed. Part of him definitely wanted to. He didn't have to fight the urge for very long as Murdoc climbed into the bed on his own. Instead a new urge arose and 2D bit his lip.

"Dullard" the older man said with a calm low voice.

2D couldn't see it since he had his back towards Murdoc, but the bassist was smiling. It wasn't a grin, it was a genuine smile. He leaned forward and kissed the singers shoulder before laying his head down on the pillow. A low grunt escaped 2D's lips as he tried to make what he thought was his 'sleeping noises'.

After a few minutes of just lying there the urge to turn around became too great to resist. 2D started to toss and turn a little before pretending to wake up. He quickly turned around and stared Murdoc right in the eye.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Just sleeping" Murdoc replied.

The singer raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

Murdoc didn't reply, not with words anyway. He leaned forward and kissed 2D's forehead. The singer felt a blush spreading on his face.

"Shut up" 2D said annoyed as he saw the grin that appeared on the bassist's face.

The blue haired man tried to turn away again but Murdoc put his arm around him. 2D didn't resist and turned his attention back towards Murdoc's face.

"What a pretty-boy" the bassist chuckled.

"Shut up" 2D looked away as the blush intensified.

Murdoc didn't say anything. He simply closed his eyes and caressed the singers back with his coarse hand.

It felt like a flashback from yesterday. 2D wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. Something about tonight felt different. Even though he didn't feel too comfortable with the situation, at least he wasn't panicking. Like yesterday it was too dark in his bedroom for him to be able to see Murdoc's face properly. Nervously he leaned forward and kissed the bassist on the lips. Murdoc bit down on the singers lip and pulled him closer. The singer took a few harsh breaths resembling moans as he dug his nails into the bassists back and slid his tongue into his mouth. As the kiss intensified 2D realized that he was slowly starting to get aroused. His head was having second thoughts about this but his body had made a desicion; this was happening. Again.


	3. Secrecy

Murdoc broke the kiss and pulled the singers head closer to his shoulder. He teased him by letting his slow warm breath caress his ear. Tensing up by the sensation 2D grabbed the back of Murdoc's shirt. The bassist responded by slowly tracing the singer's ear with his tongue. Feeling grossed out by how much he actually enjoyed it and cursing his body for being so responsive he still couldn't resist holding his breath in a try to hear it more clearly. Murdoc could feel the singer's slowly growing hard-on and let out a low grunting chuckle right in his ear. The chuckle was a bit intimidating but still very alluring. Alluring enough for 2D to bite down on Murdoc's neck. He was quickly pushed away.

"Don't leave any marks" snapped Murdoc.

A bit hurt by the tone in his voice 2D tried to protest, but Murdoc kissed him before he could. The kiss was left unreciprocated aside from the singer wrapping his arms around the other man. Murdoc's lips then wandered down the singers throat to be replaced by his tongue. He licked towards 2D's collarbone and up the side of his neck. Not knowing what to do 2D decided to steal Murdoc's move and pulled him closer to breathe heavily right next to his ear. He figured Murdoc had done it to him because he himself enjoyed it. He was right. Feeling the other man growing harder there was just no way the singer would pass up on the opportunity to purposely moan and whimper right into the bassists ear. With every moan Murdoc tensed up just a little bit more and his hand slowly began to wander down the singer's upper body. 2D's moans grew louder and he couldn't resist the temptation of slowly rubbing his erection against Murdoc's thigh. In response the bassist alternated between sucking and biting the pale skin of the singer's neck. As he got more and more turned on the treatment got rougher. There was no question about it; this would definitely leave a mark. 2D would have been a bit annoyed that the 'don't leave any marks'-rule only applied to him and not Murdoc, but he was far too busy enjoying it. The situation became even more enjoyable as the bassist swiftly with an unheeded movement slid his hand into the singer's boxers and gently started to play with him. With every stroke of his hand 2D's moans became more and more sincere. Then Murdoc retrieved to drag his tongue down along the singer's ribcage and stomach. Every inch of the way 2D's breath quickened. As Murdoc reached the base of 2D's erection he quickly used his free hand to pull of the singer's boxers completely. After letting it go he continued the trail by kissing every last inch of the singer who moaned loudly and dug his fingernails into the sheets. Suddenly Murdoc stopped and got out of the bed. Confused 2D sat up as well and made a hopeless atempt to locate the other man in the darkness.

"Come here" Murdoc's voice was low and demanding.

2D didn't know what to do or how to respond as he couldn't see anything and found the whole situation to be intimidating. The lack of response from the singer annoyed Murdoc and he soon lost his patience. He grabbed the singer's legs and pulled him over towards the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" 2D tried to resist but Murdoc was a lot stronger than him.

"It's easier to reach like this"

A blush spread across 2D's face as Murdoc sat down on the floor in between his legs and he realized what was about to happen. Then he noticed that from this angle there was a slight light from the alarm clock which allowed him to properly look at Murdoc for the first time since he climbed into his bed. At first he got embarrased as he realized that Murdoc was still fully clothed. Of course he already knew from touching him but somehow it didn't really register until he actually saw it. The second thing he realized was that since Murdoc had a pretty good night vision he was able to see everything 2D could only imagine. These things combined left him feeling uncomfortably exposed. The final realization was that he still didn't want this to happen. A lump started to form in his throat and he was about to say something, but he got interrupted by the low grunt escaping Murdoc's smirking lips before touching 2D's erect dick with his tongue for the first time. 2D whimpered a bit but followed it up with a moan. As the moans grew louder the bassist parted his lips to take the whole singer into his mouth. Tension shot through 2D's body and he had a hard time not to grab the bassists head; if he did he'd disturb Murdoc's perfectly coordinated movements. Slowly and carefully Murdoc let his teeth trace his skin whilst moving his head back up towards the tip of 2D. He was no stranger to blowjobs but Murdoc made him feel things he had never felt before. Every moan escaping the singers lips were louder than the previous one and slowly he started to lose perception of reality. In that moment 2D decided that it didn't matter that he wasn't ready. The only thing he cared about was the fact that Murdoc wanted him for some reason and 2D wanted to feel like this forever. Murdoc could do whatever he wanted to him, whatever he wanted except for stopping. That was the only thing that mattered. Luckily for 2D Murdoc had no intentions of stopping just yet and instead he picked up the pace. The pleasure was overwhelming. It was so intense that the singer could no longer resist his desire to bury his finger's into the bassist's hair. For a few seconds he held his breath only to release a loud moan sounding almost like a cry while cumming inside the bassists mouth. Murdoc didn't mind; he swallowed and followed it up with a grunting chuckle before standing up. As he sat down next to the collapsed 2D on the bed his foot brushed against the vodka bottle on the floor. He opened it up and drank a few mouthfulls while enjoying the singer's panting and the view before him.

After catching his breath 2D sat back up and studied the features of Murdoc's back whilst wondering if it really was okay to give himself away like this. He didn't even know why Murdoc wanted to sleep with him. Love? Desire? Boredome? Slowly he moved a bit closer and kissed the bassist on the shoulder. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Something about him made him irresistable and 2D wouldn't fight it anymore and he knew that from this moment on he belonged to Murdoc. The thought was both calming and terrifying. Calming because the decision had been made, terrifying because the decision had been made for him instead of by him. Whatever Murdoc had in mind, 2D would oblige.

"You mind if I finish this?" Murdoc waved the almosot empty vodka bottle in the singers face.

"Not at all" 2D smiled cincerely and sat back up.

Murdoc downed the rest of the vodka and placed it back down on the floor. Putting his arm around the bassist 2D kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's just go to bed" Murdoc said before giving the other man a quick peck on the lips.

For a moment 2D hesitated while wondering if the bassist truly didn't expect anything in return. He couldn't figure out why. In the end he let it go and agreed.

In his dreams 2D ran into his ex. Neither of them said anything. From another room Murdoc's voice could be heard calling for the singer. Desperate to not get caught with his ex 2D tried to find a place for them to hide. He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him into an empty wardrobe. While in the wardrobe he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. After hesitating for a second she climbed on top of him and kissed him tenderly. It didn't take long before they were making out with their hands wandering down to places where they didn't belong. Outside the wardrobe Murdoc had entered the room still calling the singers name over and over. However 2D had no intention to answer his calls as he was far too busy trying to conceal his moans.

"Good morning"

2D's eyes opened wide. He thought that Murdoc would have left during the night like he had done last time. In his mind he crossed his fingers that he hadn't moaned in his sleep or done anything to reveal what he was dreaming about.

"Good morning" he then replied and turned to face the bassist.

Guilt struck him as their eyes met and when Murdoc kissed him on the cheek he felt like the worst scumbag to walk the earth.

"Breakfast?"

2D didn't know how to react since it was unlike Murdoc to give a fuck about him, but then again giving fucks was exactly what he had been doing last night. He turned to face the cieling.

"I'm usually not that hungry in the mornings, I'd rather lie in and perhaps have a smoke before breakfast"

Just in case this was to become a habit 2D decided to more or less describe his usual morning routine.

"Suits me fine" Murdoc said as he sat up.

'Apparently not the sleeping in part' 2D thought to himself.

"Fancy a drink then?"

A bit taken aback by the question 2D hesitated before curiously turning towards the bassist.

"You know what, yeah, actually I do"

Murdoc walked up to his gray jeans that were lying a few feet away on the floor and from the pocket he got out the tiniest bottle of whiskey 2D had ever seen. It was one of those sample bottles next to the cashregisters in those tax free shops at the airport. Making his way back towards the bed he opened it up and gave it a sniff.

"Breakfast sized bottle" he said as he handed it over to the singer.

The strong scent of alcohol in the morning made him feel a bit sick but he was not going to let Murdoc notice. His body however had other plans. After one little sip the burning sensation in his throat caused him to cough and his eyes to water.

"Too strong for you eh?" Murdoc said with a smirk as he took the bottle from the singer and downed it all in one go.

"Too strong in the morning" 2D replied and laid his head back on the pillow.

He wanted nothing more than to have Murdoc crawl back into bed with him but seeing as Murdoc started to get dressed that was not going to happen.

Murdoc wasn't exactly what society concidered attractive; he was an unfit man with bad posture, bad hygene and bad skin. Still 2D couldn't take his eyes of him. It wasn't like he was attracted to those things per se, but he was attracted to the fact that Murdoc wasn't boring. He had his own look that no one else could pull of as well as he did and it suited his character and personality perfectly. While studying the bassist's proportions so different from his own he was amazed by how beautiful individuality was. His thoughts got interrupted as the bassist put on his shirt and turned towards him.

"I'm leaving now"

"Why?" 2D complained and sounded more pathetic than intended.

"Every minute I stay is another minute Noodle or Russel could find me here" Murdoc replied while making his way towards the door.

"So? They're bound to find out eventually" 2D sat up.

Murdoc turned around to face the younger man.

"Are they? It's not like it's any of their buisness"

2D didn't like the sound of that. He wanted to argue but the words got stuck in his throat. Murdoc must have seen the unsure expression on his face cause he paused for a moment and sighed.

"Hey, I want to stay, I really do, but I've got things to do"

With those words he left. He didn't even bother to close the door behind him.

Staring at the empty doorway 2D bit his lip. Whenever Murdoc was around he managed to get into his brain, but now that he was no longer in sight the singer once again began to doubt their 'relationship'. The fact that Murdoc wanted to keep it a secret bothered him as well. It was not like he wanted to tell the others right away either, in fact he preffered it that way, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to lie about it once they realized it on their own. They were a band, a team. Teammates don't lie to each other. He tried to shake the thoughts by doing a weird frustrated seizure-like movement. It didn't work. In the back of his mind he knew that he had no choice. Murdoc owned him. If it came down to it, he had to lie.

He had to lie. Or maybe not lie as much as to hide the truth. About an hour had passed since Murdoc had left and 2D had finally managed to drag himself out of bed. His tired face was staring back at him in the full length mirror. It was still too early in the morning as 2D usually got out of bed at noon. However it was not the early start to the day that bothered him but the mark on his neck; a hickey. 2D slowly traced it with his fingertips. The skin was sore and he flinched by his own touch. In a way he like it. The mark was proof that Murdoc had touched him, that Murdoc wanted him, and that feeling was stronger than the painful stings the hickey caused. He wasn't sure if he would have covered it up if it was up to him to decide, but seeing as Murdoc hade made it very clear that the others's weren't to know he tried to find a scarf or bandana to hide it with. This was Murdoc's desicion and 2D obliged. After finding a bandana he tied it around his neck and the man in the mirror looked back at him with an unnerving stare that made him forget about his own existance for a while.

The taste of blood brought him back to reality. Because of his addictive personality he easily got attatched to things or behaviours, one of which was his habit of biting his lower lip. There was no particular reason for why he did it, but he did it alot without realizing. Normally he didn't bite it enough to start bleeding, but on occasion it happened. As he observed the blood in the mirror he reminded himself that he had to be extra careful for a while so that the wound would close up. The painkillers he took every day caused his blood clotting to be impaired which meant that he'd bleed more easily and for a longer time than normal. However there was no reason to stop with the pills now as the effects lasted for up to 7 days and well, it was already too late . There was a bottle of painkillers right next to him on the floor and he picked it up. 3 pills later he put the bottle in the back pocket of his jeans and gave himself a final look in the mirror to make sure that the hickey was completely covered, but something else caught his eye. He stared at the empty whiskey bottle from earlier that morning with great discomfort and that's when it struck him; why did Murdoc have a bottle from the airport tax-free?


	4. Whatever

"I thought you were locked up somewhere"  
2D stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He had been on his way out for a morning cigarette when Murdoc's voice caught him off guard. Murdoc was quite of a loner who usually spent most of his time in the garage with his Winnebago or in the studio recording radio shows. Curious as to why he was out in the garden talking to someone 2D tried to listen through the door.  
"What? How fucking stupid are you?"  
Almost certain that no one had replied to Murdoc's first statement 2D got confused. For a brief second he bit his lower lip before the unusually harsh sting reminded him of his accident. However the urge to bite it didn't go away. In an attempt to save his lower lip he replaced it by biting his fingernails instead. The biting intensified as he concentrated harder on listening and trying to figure out who the bassist was talking to. Whoever it was surely spoke quietly.  
"Fine whatever"  
This time 2D was sure that no one had said anything else. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door. The snow covered ground reflected the sunlight and the bright outdoors made him squint. After a second or two he managed to locate Murdoc. He was standing with his back towards him a few feet away. No one else was around and it caused 2D to feel a bit uneasy. He knew that Murdoc was a complete psychotic idiot but was he really out in the garden talking to himself?  
"That's your problem"  
A bit concerned 2D closed the door behind him.  
"Muds?" his voice was low as he hesitated.  
The only response the bassist gave him was a motion with his finger clearly signaling him to wait. 2D sighed and leaned his back on the wall.  
"Idiot" he muttered as he lit up a cigarette and put it in his mouth.  
After a while Murdoc finally turned around.  
"Alright, bye"  
He had a phone in his hand. 2D felt stupid for not realizing sooner that he had been on the phone. He took a deep drag and looked the other way as Murdoc made his way towards him. The bassist leaned back on the wall right next to him as he got out his own cigarette packet. Neither of them said anything for several minutes.

When 2D finished his cigarette he threw the butt on the snowy ground and finally broke the silence.  
"Who was that?"  
Murdoc took another deep drag and blew the smoke out into the other man's face. 2D's expression didn't change. He discreetly tried to inhale as much of the smoke as possible without Murdoc noticing. It was still cigarette smoke after all.  
"My brother"  
2D stared at the bassist. Never before had he mentioned a brother. He was about to make a comment about it but then he realized that there really was no reason for him to know. He himself never spoke of his family with the other band members so why would Murdoc? Figuring it would be for the better to act as if it was no big deal he turned his attention towards the semi-cloudy sky and reply with a simple:  
"Oh"  
"Yeah" Murdoc flicked the cigarette butt into the snow covered bushes before lighting up another one.  
"That sod got into trouble the minute he left prison and now he's being hunted by both the pigs and the fucking mafia"  
"Is that so?" 2D turned to face the bassist again before continuing "what's he gonna do?"  
Murdoc remained quiet as he took another drag.  
"He's going into hiding"  
"Guess that's the only logical thing to do huh?" 2D said as he put his hands into the pockets of his jacket "Where is he gonna hide?"  
Murdoc took another drag and gazed out in the distance.  
"Here"  
"What!?" a frown spread across the singers face "...but he's wanted" 2D complained.  
"Yeah well that wanted idiot is my brother. Look I wouldn't invite him myself, but he invited himself and I'm not the bastard he is so I'll let him crash. Besides, I'm wanted too so it doesn't really make any difference to take him in"  
Annoyed, 2D sighed and took Murdoc's cigarette.  
"Whatever"  
He managed to take a drag before Murdoc snatched it back.  
"You have your own fags"  
"Whatever" 2D mumbled and went back inside.

Closing in to 3 PM 2D's stomach started growling. He made his way to the kitchen where Russel stood bent over a frying pan. As 2D entered the drummer turned around to see who it was.  
"Yo, you want some chicken?" he asked with a big smile on his face.  
"Yeah sure I haven't even had breakfast yet"  
Russel glanced at his watch.  
"Whoa and it's already this late, don't let it become a habit" he shook his head and turned his attention back to the stove.  
2D didn't really care about the condescending tone in Russel's voice. Instead he made himself comfortable at the wreck that was considered to be the kitchen table. To do something useful he began to organize everything that was lying on top of it. In the piles of endless rubbish he found a week old newspaper. Normally 2D wouldn't pay any attention to anything else but the comics, but the paper had been left open at a specific spread; culture and activities. The segment that caught his eye was the segment of a 'drawing group'. The concept was new to him but it seemed to be a group of amateur artists that met up to draw and compare notes and ideas. For a moment he considered if he could go there to improve his zombie drawings but his thoughts got interrupted by Russel.  
"Hey if you want food that table better be cleared before it is ready"  
More interested in food than drawing at this point the newspaper ended up in the trash.

Russel finished quickly and left 2D with the dishes. Annoyed, 2D turned on the radio whilst letting the dishes soak. He wasn't too annoyed about doing the dishes, he was annoyed by the fact that Russel had known that Murdoc had a brother. During their meal 2D had mentioned the fact that the Niccals brother was going to stay at their place to which Russel had replied: "Whatever, Hannibal's not too bad". The singer frowned. He couldn't help but to feel left out. If Russel knew, maybe Noodle did as well. Why was he the only one who didn't know about Hannibal? The way Russel phrased it made it sound like he had met him as well. Could he really have? 2D felt a bit jealous for some reason. He sat down on the floor and spaced out consumed by his thoughts.

About 30 minutes later 2D had snapped out of it and was finishing up in the kitchen. He had managed to wash everything and was now drying it off with a towel. At this point Russel returned to the kitchen.  
"You still doing dishes?" Russel said as he opened up the fridge "Man, you're slow"  
2D hesitated.  
"Yeah" he frowned "I'm just making sure…"  
"Yeah yeah whatever, have you seen my beer?" Russel interrupted him.  
"No" 2D sighed and put a dry plate in the cabinet.  
He turned to the drummer who was irritably searching the bottom of the fridge.  
"Damn Murdoc" Russel slammed the fridge shut and stormed out the kitchen.  
Feeling invisible 2D stared at the empty doorway.  
"Whatever" he muttered to himself before pulling out a bottle of painkillers from his back pocket.  
After swallowing one he put the bottle back and headed towards his room.

The empty tax-free bottle stared at the singer as he closed the door behind him. Frustrated about forgetting to ask Murdoc about it he almost bit his lower lip but as his teeth scraped the scab he once again remembered that he wasn't supposed to. Whilst turning his teeth on his fingernails instead he made his way towards his main bedroom keyboard. He did have quite a few keyboards round the house, only in his bedroom there were 5. However 2 of them didn't work. Almost at the keyboard he knocked over the half empty mug of tea on the floor from a few days ago.  
"Fuck" he muttered as the tea puddle spread.  
Today was a pain in his ass and he just couldn't be bothered with tidying up. He didn't even bother picking up the mug. Instead he took of his t-shirt and left it on the floor to soak up the tea. 'As good of a solution as any' he thought to himself as he abandoned his trail towards the keyboard and turned towards the bed instead. 'Fuck this day'.

The singer sat down on the edge of his bed only to remember the bottle of pills in his back pocket. He stood up again and pulled it out. After staring at it for a while he opened it up to find only a few were left. He poured them out on the blanket and threw the bottle across the room. Something about this day made him really melancholy and he just wanted to distract himself from thinking about anything. Which was far easier said than done. Pills however did help. He got out his phone and pressed shuffle on his favorite band. As the music filled his room his mind drifted. It didn't wander to any specific place but rather out into nothingness. He was calm.

When his mind came back to him he realized that all the pills were gone. Somehow he had managed to take them all whilst in that dreamy distant state. The singer glanced at the alarm clock: 5PM. Not too much time had passed and 2D found himself wondering if Murdoc was planning on paying him a visit later. Even if he did it was going to be hours before he was at the singer's doorstep. He tried to deny it but deep down he knew that he wanted to see the bassist. His eyes wandered to the empty whiskey bottle and he couldn't help but wonder if Murdoc could have been abroad without him noticing. Where had he been? The thought made him ill at ease and he picked up the bottle to examine it. The strong smell of alcohol made his nostrils flare. Whiskey was not 2D's cup of tea. The smell did remind him of Murdoc though, he always smelled of whiskey. Before his mind even made the decision his feet were already taking him upstairs towards the garage and the Winnebago.

It was cold and dark in the garage, colder than 2D would have imagined. The only light came from the windows of the Winnebago. For some reason the singer felt an urge to sneak up to the Winnebago and peek inside. He wondered what Murdoc looked like when he thought no one was watching. Therefore he didn't turn on the lights. Carefully making his way towards the Winnebago he struggled to keep his breath steady. His heart was beating faster and harder with every step he took. As he reached the Winnebago he realized that the windows were too far up for him to be able to see inside. A disappointed sigh escaped his lips. For a second he thought about finding something to stand on but then he realized how creepy that would be. In the end he went up to the door and knocked. As he finished knocking he realized that it was at least as creepy of him to stand alone outside the Winnebago in the dark. For a moment he thought of running away but before he could Murdoc opened the door. The bassist looked at him with a surprised expression and 2D felt like sinking through the floor back down to his bedroom.  
"Why are you here?" Murdoc finally asked.  
2D tensed up. That was not the greeting he had been expecting.  
"I… I just wanted to talk…"  
Murdoc seemed to hesitate.  
"Do you know that you're not wearing a shirt?"  
All blood rushed from 2D's face leaving him pale as a ghost. How could he have forgotten? He never put on a new shirt after leaving his old one to soak up the tea puddle back in his room. At least now he knew why the garage had been unexpectedly cold.  
"...yes" he awkwardly responded.  
Murdoc smirked.  
"Well come on in then"


	5. Winnebago

As 2D entered the winnebago he was met by a strong mixture of smells; old cigarettes, whiskey, poppers, dirty laundry and some car air freshener in the shape of trees. A foul expression spread across his face.

"The air freshener does nothing you know"

Murdoc closed the door behind him.

"Ah no but that's where you're wrong" he passed by the singer making his way towards the bed.

2D hesitantly followed the bassist whilst looking around at the interior of the famous winnebago. Most things were covered in rubbish or dirty laundry. A base guitar was leaning towards a fridge by a small table. Above it was a shelf with a bunch of records and some odd looking figures. In every direction there were whiskey bottles and beer cans; some old and empty, others were unopened. Cigarette packs and a weird looking cacti was placed next to the bed on top of a laptop.

"It adds some charm" Murdoc sat down with a thump and crossed his legs.

2D sat down on one of the chairs that accompanied the table in the "kitchen area". He really didn't know what to say at this point. Instead he quietly drew circles on the table with his middle finger trying to ignore Murdoc's intense stare. Eventually Murdoc laid down on the bed and lit up a cigarette. Facing the ceiling with his eyes closed he smiled. 2D couldn't help but think it was kinda cute. For a while nothing else happened. However there was an underlying tension that grew thicker with every minute; neither of them really knew what to expect.

After a few minutes of silence Murdoc finally spoke up.

"You wanted to talk yeah? What about?" He took another drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke in the singers direction.

2D looked up to face the bassist. He didn't know what to say and instead he lightly bit his lip. Not too hard as he knew the bleeding would start again if he did. Murdoc sat back up again and eyed the singer from top to toe. A drag later he put out the cigarette and stood up. 2D curiously watched the other man as he slowly pulled his own shirt above his head.

"What are you doing?" 2D asked hesitatingly.

Murdoc spun around to reveal his bare chest.

"Well you're not talking and I figured maybe you were uncomfortable being shirtless for some reason, so I joined yah"

2D couldn't help but think the bassists actions were sweet.

Murdoc went over to the table and sat down at the chair next to 2D.

"So what's on your mind?"

2D looked back at the table.

"Nah it's nothing really I was just curious about… well you know, that whiskey bottle from this morning yeah? Isn't that from the airport tax free?"

At the end of the sentence the singer looked up again to see Murdoc resting his chin in his palm.

"Well yeah, what about it?"

"I was just wondering… when did you buy that? You haven't been abroad for ages have you?" before Murdoc could reply 2D stood up and walked over to the bedside table to grab a cigarette from the pack. "Do you mind?" he added.

"No" Murdoc turned around, still sat on the chair.

"Yeah that was quite a while ago. Surprised I still had it to be honest, found it on the floor over there" He pointed towards the front area of the Winnebago.

2D lit up a cigarette and took a few drags before replying.

"So when exactly is it from?"

Murdoc shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? It could have been there for ages. If you're after the last time I travelled it was almost a year ago"

"Where did you go?" 2D asked as he took another drag.

"Mexico" Murdoc made his way over towards the singer and grabbed another cigarette for himself.

"Mexico huh? What were you doing there?"

"Visiting a friend from jail" he lit up his cigarette and sat back down on his bed.

The answer surprised the singer and he breathed in heavily and chocked a bit on the smoke. After coughing he almost shouted:

"What!?" His jaw had dropped to the floor "You visit people from the jail in mexico? Like… at the jail?"

Murdoc sighed.

"No he's out now you know. I befriended one of those blokes who helped me escape. I don't know. It's different" He took another drag and looked away from the singer.

2D could still not believe what he was hearing, how had he never heard of this before? The cigarette remained forgotten between his fingers.

"Why do you visit him though? Is he that important to you? Why did he never visit here?" for some reason 2D couldn't stop the questions running out of his mouth.

"He doesn't have money it would be impossible for him to visit. I visit him because our friendship is special you know. We met behind bars and spent lots of time together. He helped me escape and risked getting prolonged time himself. He's just a really great lad you know"

2D didn't know how to respond. He simply stood there staring at the bassist who was as calm as ever smoking his cigarette.

"I visit him every year you know?"

Suddenly 2D felt a burning sensation on his fingers; the cigarette had burnt out.

"Shit!" he said and dropped it on the floor. "Damn that hurt" he exclaimed.

Murdoc flew up from the bed and stomped on the cigarette to put out the remaining sparks.

"Are you mad? Don't just drop it you idiot"

"Sorry!" 2D blew on his hand and sat down on the bassists bed.

Murdoc put out his own cigarette and sat down next to him. For a while they sat in silence staring out into the Winnebago.

"You're visiting him soon again then?" 2D asked.

"Yeah in a month or so" Murdoc replied.

2D just couldn't believe his ears. Murdoc spent time and money to visit someone? In Mexico of all places. Why would he want to go back there? Sure he made a friend in jail but come on he never visited friends from the English jails. Every year. How could he have missed that?

"Nevermind that though" Murdoc finally said "what does it matter?"

"Yeah you're right" 2D turned to face the bassist to find him already staring back.

A few seconds of silence passed and the singer felt his heart starting to pound harder.

"You look beautiful topless" Murdoc smirked.

2D immediately turned his face away to hide the spreading blush.

"Shut up" he murmured.

He could hear Murdoc coming closer and soon enough his warm breath caressed his bare shoulder. A slow gentle grace of the bassists lips on his skin made the singer shiver. Suddenly the air felt extremely cool and he wanted nothing else but be wrapped up in the bassists arms.

It didn't take long before his wish became truth. Murdoc slowly slid his coarse hands up the singer's waist. They were warm, gentle and above all; determined. The bassists breath crept closer towards the singers neck and caused him to tense up trying to hide his desire to pull the bassist closer. However he had a feeling that Murdoc already knew. Suddenly Murdoc got out of the bed to push the singer down. He did so by grabbing the 2D's wrists, placing a knee between his legs and pushing forward with his body weight. 2D knew that dominance was risky but to be frank he didn't care. Murdoc could do whatever he wanted to his body.

The singers breathing grew heavier as Murdoc kissed him roughly. A slow wandering hand made it's way to the singer's jeans and unbuttoned them. Slowly caressing the singer Murdoc let go of the kiss to lick his neck and trace his jaw with the tip of his tongue. The singer grew harder and pulled the bassist closer.

"Fancy a popper?" Murdoc whispered in a low voice.

2D could hear his unsteady breathing and beating heart louder than his mind. For some reason he felt embarrassed but as the bassist didn't look at him he seized the moment to say yes. There was no turning back now. Murdoc sat up and opened up the drawer in the bedside table. It was filled with poppers, condoms and cigarettes.

"All the essentials for a good evening" he chuckled and handed the singer a popper.

The singer cracked it open and inhaled the stinking solvent. It had been quite some time since his last popper and he was not prepared for the horrible smell. He never liked it. Murdoc closed the drawer again and unbuttoned his own jeans before pulling 2D's off completely. The singer took another deep sniff of the liquid and the heat began to rush his face.

"I think that's all I'm gonna do" he said and gave the vial back to Murdoc.

"Suit yourself" he replied and put it to the side.

Within moments they were heavily making out. Murdoc's fingers wandered across the singers skin, stroking every bit of him. 2D's breathing became heavier and heavier as an effect of both arousal and the popper. He pulled the bassist closer and closer, digging his nails into the bare skin of his back. He could feel Murdoc's erection rubbing against him through the bassists jeans. Struggling for air the singer finally pushed him away for a moment. The bassist responded by playfully biting the singers lips. Pain shot through the singer but he couldn't care less right now.

Murdoc suddenly got up to remove his jeans. 2D quickly followed him out of bed to help him out. For a while they stood up making out. Murdoc ran his hands all over the almost naked body before him. He then sat down at the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor and he pulled the singer up in his knee. 2D sat with his knees on either side of Murdoc's things. Warm breath escaped the bassists lips and caressed the singers chest. Slowly and carefully Murdoc licked the singers nipples whilst rubbing his hands up and down his lower back. From the singer low moans could be heard and the sound made the bassist grow even harder.

After a while 2D couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Murdoc down with his body to be able to make out with him again. Murdoc immediately ran his hand down the singer's underwear and grabbed every piece of him. Slowly 2D started to feel a bit dizzy from the popper and he grew weaker. He didn't have the strength to hold his own weight up anymore and simply laid down on top of the smirking bassist.

"How you feeling love?" he asked.

"Amazing" 2D replied before kissing the bassist again.

"Take of your pants" Murdoc said as he sat up and pushed 2D down on the bed beside him.

2D obeyed and stayed put in the bed waiting whilst Murdoc reached for a bottle of lube underneath the bed. He prepared his fingers with a good coating of the lube and turned his attention back to the blue haired man on his bed. He smiled at the sight of the man's erection and crept closer. Gently his lubed up fingers caressed his tight entrance. The singer moaned and couldn't help but running his fingers across his chest. Murdoc's low chuckle caused the singers heart to beat even faster. With every second of Murdoc's touch the singer grew harder.

Finally a finger entered him and he moaned louder than he ever thought he would by a single finger. A bit embarrassed with himself 2D bit down on his lips to prevent any further moans from escaping. The moan however made Murdoc push in even further and 2D which caused the singer to gasp and bury his hand in the bassists hair. Whilst slowly preparing 2D for what was to come Murdoc kissed him roughly. 2D craved the bassist more than he had ever imagined he would. Normally he'd realize that the extra craving came from the popper but he was far too busy enjoying himself to care about anything other than Murdoc's warm, almost electric body.

Suddenly 2D felt the sour taste of iron and he pushed the bassist away. Blood. Murdoc had been too rough on his bruised lips and the wound had opened up again. Their eyes met and spoke a silent agreement of not making a big deal out of it. Instead Murdoc sat up and pulled out his fingers.

"You ready?" he asked

2D hesitated to answer as he swallowed a bit of blood. Murdoc decided that the silent meant yes. He crept closer to the singer and put his tip in place. 2D almost cried; the waiting was unbearable.

Finally Murdoc pushed in. The singer no longer cared about hiding his moans and he cried out as he arched his back to make Murdoc rub his insides.

"Eager are we?" Murdoc chuckled.

2D was too embarrassed to reply with words and instead he replied by moving himself closer to the bassist. With that one simple movement Murdoc had entered completely. 2D was breathing heavily. Even though it was quite painful he couldn't help but wanting Murdoc as deep inside him as possible, he wanted to be ravished.

"As you wish"

Murdoc slowly started thrusting. 2D felt like he had never experienced anything like this before and with each thrust the moans got louder and louder. It was not his first time but no one had been able to work him like this before. In time Murdoc picked up the pace and 2D felt like he was literally losing his mind. Pain struck his neck and he could only guess that Murdoc was biting it, he didn't know for sure. With his arms wrapped around the bassists body he pulled him as close as possible. This caused Murdoc difficulties to move and his face was pressed into the singer's chest. Murdoc pushed him away and thrusted harder and faster than before. 2D cried out and his moans almost sounded like a constant scream of pleasure. There was no way he was getting enough air from all that moaning. The bassist caressed the singer's erection as he was close to cumming. The blue haired man dug his fingers into the mattress and moved his hips to roughen up the movements. It didn't take long. He cried out and thrashed about as he came. It was impossible for the singer to catch his breath as the bassist kept on going for a minute or two before cumming himself. Warmth spread inside of the singer and as Murdoc pulled out and 2D was able to calm down he began to feel the pulsating pain and the taste of blood returned. Murdoc laid down next to the singer panting.

Almost ten minutes passed before anyone said anything. The silence was finally broken by Murdoc.

"You're not half bad after all"

2D knew he should be a bit annoyed at that comment but he was only capable of blushing. He crept closer to the bassist and placed his arms around him. The bassist fell asleep almost immediately. 2D got out of the bed and put the blanket on top of Murdoc's naked body.

After a quick scour 2D managed to locate his underwear. He pulled them on and and lit a cigarette before making his way out of the Winnebago towards the garage toilet. It was pitch black in the garage and 2D could only rely on his memory to find his way through the room. Finally in the bathroom he lit up the ceiling light and gazed at himself in the mirror. His neck was covered in hickeys and his lip was quite busted open. Dried blood stained his chin. Slowly he caressed the dried blood with his fingertips. As he finished washing it off he suddenly felt a wet substance slowly making it's way down his thighs. Sperm, he thought and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe it off. Although he was correct it was mixed with blood. The liquids didn't mix well and as the singer saw the two coloured slimy mixture on the paper towel he froze. Blood? Really? It had never been an issue before. He couldn't understand why he would be bleeding this time. The painkillers? Had it been too rough? In all honesty he didn't really care because the sensations he had felt was worth anything and everything. A few more wipes with the toilet paper and he decided to go back to the Winnebago.


	6. Needy

It was hot, way too hot. Something felt a bit off and a weird unsettling smell made the singer flare his nostrils. With furrowed brows he finally tried to open his eyes, but with eyelids that heavy he only managed to squint. When he realized that he wasn't in his own bed the energy shot through his body grew tense. That's when he noticed the heavy arm placed around his waist. One by one the memories of last night returned to him. It was hot because of Murdoc's ridiculous body heat and the unsettling smell came from the opened popper still placed on the nightstand a few inches away from his face. Poppers always smelt horrible but it was something really sickening about the strong stench in the morning. Frustrated 2D tried to turn around to get rid of the strong smell but Murdoc's heavy arm made it difficult. Maybe he would be better of waking the bassist up or even leaving the Winnebago, that way he'd surely get rid of the smell. 2D contemplated it for a brief second but then Murdoc's grip around him tightened into a hug. Unsure of what to do 2D slowly looked over his shoulder to try to look at the bassist. Murdoc's face was closer than he imagined and he was a bit taken aback. After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke up:  
"Are you awake?"  
The bassist slowly opened his eyes to look at him.  
"Yes" he replied.  
2D then turned around clumsily and using Murdoc's arm as a pillow he buried his face in his chest. Murdoc smiled and tightened his grip around the singer once again, whilst pressing his lips to the top of his head. In return 2D let his hand wander across Murdoc's skin, from his ribs, to his waist, to finally land on his back. In all honesty the singer still thought it was way too hot under the covers but somehow he couldn't bring himself to leave the bassists side. Luckily he was tall so he could stretch his legs out and get his feet out from this cave of heat. In this position Murdoc's feet were about the same height as his own knees and it made him chuckle a bit. In this moment everything felt like it was okay and 2D wished he could stay in Murdoc's arms forever. Slowly the singer drifted back to sleep.

The next time 2D opened his eyes he got as surprised as the first time, however, this time it was because Murdoc was gone. Confused he sat up and scanned the Winnebago with his eyes. He hadn't realized Murdoc left. How long had he been asleep? What time was it? With a big sigh he laid back down to stare at the ceiling. Did it even matter? The singer turned to his side again and tried to imagine Murdoc still being there with him. He grabbed the pillow Murdoc had slept on and hugged it tightly whilst in fetus position.  
"Don't leave me like that" he softly whispered.

A few minutes later the dehydration hit the singer like a bus. He was really bad with staying hydrated and sleeping next to the hot hellhole which was Murdoc didn't exactly help. Maybe the dehydration was the reason why he was this tired and clingy. After locating his jeans he stole a pack of cigarettes from Murdoc's nightstand and left the Winnebago. Initially he planned on going to the kitchen for a glass of water but his feet dragged him downstairs back to his room in the basement. There was a bathroom adjoined to his bedroom and since 2D wasn't the tidiest person he was sure to find a glass or cup or something he could use to fill with tap water. He lit up one of Murdoc's cigarettes whilst looking for a cup. He quickly found one on the floor and filled it up. He chugged it all down and filled the cup back up once again and made his way over to the bed. A few drags later he put the cigarette out and took out some painkillers. The dehydration would surely cause a headache later so he might as well take some pills in advance, about 2…no 5… no 8 would do. In the end he took a pill between every sip of water.

As the day progressed 2D felt more and more restless. Nothing he thought of doing felt tempting and he ended up feeling frustrated and tired. Instead of lying on the floor whining he decided to go for a walk. They didn't really need anything but he could always take a trip in to town and buy some unnecessary shit from some store. Maybe that would make him feel better. He quickly got on his feet and made his way to the front door without encountering any of the others. Even though the four of them were living together the house was big and sometimes there would be entire days in between seeing someone. Of course it depended a lot on whether or not he himself left his bedroom in the first place.

Well in town the singer regretted not taking a scarf. It was still pretty cold outside even though most of the snow was gone. In a desperate try to find shelter he randomly entered the closest building to his right. It was a big brown and boring brick building. He had never been in there before but the interior made him feel a bit at home. The corridors had a resemblance to the ones in Kong Studios and the lack of windows made him feel like he was back home in his basement bedroom. Curious about what this building was he ventured down the corridor until he got to a staircase and a pin board. He walked up to it and looked at the notices. One in particular caught his eye. It was a signing sheet for the drawing group he had read about in yesterday's newspaper. Apparently this building was the location for the meetups. 2D examined the short list of names on the paper; he didn't recognize any of them. Maybe it was for the better. The list was also accompanied by a tied up pen hanging from one of the pins on the sheets corner. For some reason 2D felt the need to scan his surroundings for possible bystanders before grabbing the pen and signing his name. "Stuart Pot". He stared at his name for a while. It had been so long since he used it; everyone always referred to him as 2D nowadays. However, attending these amateur meetings were something he did on his own in his spare time, it had nothing to do with him being the lead singer of Gorillaz. After all 2D was still just a nickname, and who would sign up for something with a nickname? Next to the signup sheet there was an information notice about the activity that said the first meeting would be held 2 days from now at 17.00. Not trusting his memory he snapped a picture of the notice with his phone before leaving the building to return out in the cold weather.

After dropping by the supermarket to pick up some snacks and toilet paper the singer were heading back home. With a cigarette in his mouth and a smile on his lips he hurried down the path through the graveyard. A walk and some fresh air had definitely lifted his spirit. Well, at least the walk. Most of the air he breathed reached his lungs through the cigarette so the air wasn't exactly fresh. Not that the singer cared about that sort of thing anyways. He finished his cigarette outside the front door as he got back quicker than expected. Subconsciously he had hurried back. Why? He didn't know. Somehow he was just feeling a bit more excited about life in general right now.

"Where have you been?" Murdoc's voice took the singer by surprise and he jumped before turning around.  
Murdoc stood a few feet from him. He had probably heard him come through the front door.  
"Town, bought snacks, want some?" 2D replied and extended his arm to show Murdoc the plastic bag of goodies.  
Murdoc eyed the bag and then turned his attention back to the singers face.  
"No"  
2D lowered his arm again and looked at the bassist in silence. Somehow it felt a bit awkward. Was it because of yesterday? This morning? He didn't know. Feeling uneasy 2D turned around again to head back down to his room.  
"How's your lip?"  
2D stopped. He didn't answer; he didn't say anything. Slowly he ran his tongue against his lower lip. There was a light stinging feeling in his lip and the rough surface explored by his tongue clearly indicated a scab. It felt like it was quite large and there was no way Murdoc hadn't seen it, was he mocking him? A heavy sensation filled his chest as he clenched his fists and looked down at the ground beneath him. The prolonged silence made the whole situation even more awkward and 2D just wanted to vanish, it was embarrassing, but he should be so lucky. The silence was broken by footsteps; Murdoc was coming closer. 2D's heart began to race as he clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't help but think that Murdoc was toying with him. The sound of footsteps stopped at the same time the warm sensation of breathing hit the singer's neck. A shiver ran through his body and he forgot how to breathe himself. His easygoing happy mood from the walk had been washed away completely.  
"Not going to answer me?" Murdoc said with a low voice as he placed his hands on either side of the singer's waist.  
The touch reminded 2D that he had to breathe if he wanted to conceal how tense he was right now and he slowly began to breathe again.  
"Should I take it that you're fine the?" the bassist continued as he stroke his fingers up and down the singer's ribs.  
He was too close, what if Russel or Noodle came by? They were out in the corridor after all. Feeling uneasy the singer took a step away from the bassist.  
"Please we're out in the corridor" he whispered.  
Murdoc looked amused.  
"Russel and Noodle aren't in"  
2D furrowed his brows.  
"Well I'm going back to my room"  
"Why? You salty about this morning? Or maybe you regret yesterday?" Murdoc said whilst grabbing the singer's arm to stop him from getting away.  
2D tried to pull away but Murdoc was stronger. Realizing struggling was useless he gave in with a sigh.  
"I don't like it when you leave me like that, it makes me feel cheap to wake up alone"  
Murdoc sighed in response.  
"You know I just thought you wanted to sleep some more, you looked really tired and I had things to do"  
The bassist was still holding onto his arm.  
"Yeah but like you can tell me that you're getting up anyway, I can just stay in bed if I want to right?" 2D whined.  
This time it was Murdoc who furrowed his brows.  
"Why are you so needy?"  
The words shot through 2D's heart like a bullet. He felt embarrassed and stupid for being like this. Not really knowing the answer himself he just looked down at his feet. Murdoc let out a chuckle.  
"You're so cute. Don't worry I won't do it again, I'll wake you up next time"  
2D felt a blush spreading across his face and he got even more determined than before to stare at his feet. Finally Murdoc let go of his arm. Once again the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor; Murdoc was leaving. Suddenly feeling desperate 2D clenched his fists. He didn't want Murdoc to leave now. There was no way he could hold a grudge against that man. As the desperation grew larger the singer struggled to find the right words to make him stay. In the end he didn't manage to say a single word and he slowly watched Murdoc's back disappearing down the corridor. He knew what he wanted to say but there was no way he could say it now that Murdoc was so far away, he'd have to shout it for him to hear it. When the bassist turned a corner and disappeared from the singer's view he silently whispered to himself:  
"You made me bleed"

Back in his bedroom 2D didn't know how to feel. All the emotions were swirling around in his head making him feel dizzy and sick. In one hand he was happy about Murdoc being so close to him during the day time and out in the open, but on the other hand he was worried about his newfound neediness for the bassist. Somewhere deep down he knew that it could only mean trouble. However, the happiness from being close to him overthrew those feelings. He remembered how unbelievably happy he had been this morning falling asleep in Murdoc's arms and how he had trembled with the desire for his touch yesterday. Maybe this neediness wasn't uncalled for, maybe he did need Murdoc. He stretched out his arm towards the ceiling and gazed at his fingers. They were long, slender and pale; just like the rest of his body. The images from the night before kept flashing through his mind and he started to feel a bit hot and bothered. This was bad. Really bad. Without any intention to jerk of he let his hand wander across his body, comparing his touch to Murdoc's. The difference was immense; from body heat, skin toughness, movement pattern and sensation. Touching himself was nowhere near as pleasurable. This was definitely bad.

Suddenly he felt the taste of blood. Without realizing it he had bit down on his lip again and scraped off a part of the scab with his teeth. Returning to reality he headed to the bathroom to inspect the damage on his lips, almost tripping over a pile of dirty laundry on his way. He wiped off a drop and washed off the excess dried blood with lukewarm water. As he finished he stared back at his mirror image. He could see the blood slowly seeping out of the wound again to form another small drop on his lower lip. As the blood slowly accumulated 2D realized why he had become needy. Murdoc had made him bleed through pleasure and pain that he could never forget. This body of his craved it; the gentle touch and the rough grip that made him forget reality and reason. In his arms 2D felt okay, he forgot all about his troubles, addictions and his past abusive relationship. In his arms 2D felt safe. Blood and pain only made the situation more intimate. This body of his was no longer his own possession; it belonged to Murdoc just as much. 2D trembled in fear of his realization and he swore to himself to keep it a secret. If Murdoc were to find out there was no telling what would happen. Still the thought of the vulnerability excited him.


	7. Chapter 7: Love?

Chapter 7: Love?

Simply hiding out in his bedroom wouldn’t grant him a Murdoc free evening and so the singer did what he had to do, he barricaded himself in. He dragged a drawer over to the door and piled the two broken keyboards by it as extra support, then he put all the small bits and pieces he could find around his room on top of it all to add extra weight. When Murdoc came looking for him there was no way he’d make it inside. 2D sighed of relief as he inspected his creation. With this he could finally have some alone time, without worrying about Murdoc’s sudden appearances. He needed some time on his own to think. Turning his back towards the door he picked the cigarette packet he stole from Murdoc that very morning from his pocket. The packet smelt of tobacco but also of the Winnebago. Placing a cigarette between his teeth he quickly tossed the packet to the side to get rid of Murdoc’s smell. 

How did it all end up like this? 2D was lying down on his back on his bed, watching the smoke he exhaled slowly disappear into the space above him. Sure he had crushed on the bassist for months but didn’t he have any pride or self respect? As the singer took another deep drag he furrowed his brows. So far Murdoc sure treated him better than his ex had for the previous months. Then again, they had at least been a couple; Murdoc was just using him, right? Or did he actually love him? Could it be that this was Murdoc’s way of confessing? He knew since before that Murdoc had never been great with relationships; in fact had he ever had a proper one? Probably not. As far as the singer could remember he had only heard of Murdoc’s one night stands and this… this thing between the two of them seemed to be different. Did that mean he was different from the others? Once again he exhaled the smoke and watched the gray smoke almost magically trailing off in the air. Where he was lying he couldn’t reach anything to properly put his cigarette out so he pressed it against his jeans. It would definitely leave a mark on the fabric but the heat was not too bad on his skin underneath. He threw the butt on the floor and returned his attention to the ceiling above. On the other side was the garage floor, and most likely, Murdoc. What if he actually loved him? 2D caught himself thinking it would be nice. Maybe they could actually be together. After all Murdoc was probably the only one in the world who could understand him. 

Whether 2D was aware of it or not he had slowly begun to properly fall for the bassist. The strong desire he felt for him, combined with the loneliness from his breakup, the singer was left defenseless. His ex had used him as a sex toy to please herself and completely ignored 2Ds own desires. So now when Murdoc wanted to touch him, wanted to make him feel good, it was easily confused with love. And feeling loved, 2D couldn’t help but fall in love with the bassist as well. Although Murdoc never said anything of the sort, 2D felt like he had been confessed to and with each passing moment he’d accept Murdoc’s love more and more, until he was properly in love himself. He found himself wishing and hoping that Murdoc would always be by his side. 

When did his heart start beating like this? It was almost uncomfortable. 2D clenched his fist over the fabric of his shirt, right by his heart. He knew that he couldn’t hide forever, this was becoming real. He had to face Murdoc sooner or later, they had to talk. He had to know what was going on between them. Or no, he already knew, but he wanted to put it into words and to say it out loud. He wanted to properly fall in love and to make it official. However he wasn’t sure he’d be able to. Frightened of being rejected and used like in the past he didn’t want to chase someone, he wanted to be chased. If Murdoc would only tell him he loved him, if only he could read 2D’s mind and comfort him in the way he needed. 2D stood up and went over to the pack of cigarettes on the floor. He inhaled deeply to get a whiff of the Winnebago and he looked over to his stupid barricade. Right now he wanted nothing more than for Murdoc to bust through the door and tear it down. If only he could be in Murdoc’s warm embrace. Without thinking twice 2D went over to his barricade and shamefully placed everything back in its place. He was glad Murdoc hadn’t found out about his stupid whim. He would have laughed at him for being stupid. 2D just wanted to feel Murdoc’s skin against his, hear his heartbeat and feel his breath. He needed it. He needed to feel loved. As 2D finished taking his barricade apart Murdoc was the only thing on his mind. He found it quite amusing that he had barricaded himself in there just to escape him and now he was the one tearing it down to go find Murdoc himself. He could feel the blood rush through his body and his heart beating fast. He had to see him, he needed to see him. 

He swung the door open and leapt outside with incredible speed only to crash straight into something and falling down on the floor with a loud bang. Surprised he let out a gasp and then a grunt as he landed quite harshly on his wrist.   
“Ouch” he whined as he inspected the damage.   
The bruised area was throbbing and he could feel the heat through the skin.   
“In a hurry are we?”   
2D looked up. It was Murdoc. A blush spread across the singer’s face but he felt unbelievably happy. Could it have been that Murdoc somehow had known he was on his way to see him? Had they been thinking about each other at the same time? Murdoc extended his hand to the singer to help him get back up on his feet. 2D grabbed his hand and pulled himself off the floor.   
“Ah no…” 2D couldn’t help but hesitate, what was he supposed to say when the reason of him hurrying suddenly asked if he was hurrying somewhere else.   
“…I just… “  
Murdoc smirked as if he already got it and 2D blushed even harder.   
“How’s the wrist?” Murdoc asked and reached out to examine it.  
2D immediately flinched at his touch and pulled it from him.   
“It hurts… so please don’t”   
Murdoc looked surprised but didn’t try to grab it again.   
“Don’t let me get in your way, you were heading somewhere right?” he said instead.  
Murdoc was just teasing him. He knew exactly where he had been going; it was all spelt out across the singer’s face. Desperate to come up with an excuse, any excuse the singer grew silent. If there had been any chance of fooling the bassist this prolonged awkward silence sure as hell killed it.   
“No I just… I was going to the bathroom but I just remembered now I have one in my room” 2D averted the bassists eyes.   
It was such an obvious lie but there was no way he could just admit the truth. He wouldn’t let Murdoc have that pleasure.   
“Oh?” Murdoc smirked “how unusually stupid of you, do you need me to show you where it is?”   
Without waiting for a response from the singer Murdoc passed him into his bedroom.  
“This way”

Murdoc gestured to the bathroom whilst heading over to the singer’s bed. 2D mumbled something under his breath as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. This was too embarrassing. They both knew he was just buying time. 2D sat down on the toilet with the lid still closed and buried his face in his hands. How did this happen? He reminded himself that he could have stayed put behind his secure barricade but instead this embarrassing situation had occurred. He gathered his thoughts for a few seconds and flushed the empty toilet. Using the toilet had been a blatant lie but he was sticking with it. Washing his hands he looked himself in the mirror for the first time in almost 24 hours. Last time he met his own gaze like this he only had one hickey on his neck, this time there were four. Had he been walking around like this? And in town as well… A blush spread across his face. Damn Murdoc. Luckily he hadn’t run into Noodle or Russel today but they definitely would have noticed. He sighed at his mirror image and went back out into his bedroom wiping the water on his hands off on his jeans. Unlucky for him the ashes on his jeans from the cigarette he put out earlier smeared across the back of his hand. Great.

Murdoc smiled as he saw 2D’s hand get dirtied right away and he couldn’t help but chuckle at his dumbness. He had lit up a cigarette and was seated on top of 2D’s bed, leaning against the wall behind it. 2D quickly rubbed the back of his hand against a different spot on his jeans to get some of the ashes off.   
“shit” he muttered as he tried to conceal his nervousness.   
“cute” Murdoc replied under his breath as he took another drag.  
2D wasn’t sure he heard him right but decided to ignore it. It didn’t matter after all. Instead he walked over to his bed and looked down on the bassist.   
“Did you want anything or why did you come down here?”   
Murdoc blew out the smoke in the direction of the singer. He then used the wall behind him to put it out. 2D furrowed his brows and was about to complain but Murdoc was quick on his feet and before 2D could make a sound their lips were pressed together. Surprised 2D stumbled backwards. Murdoc was quick to take advantage of his stumbling and pushed the singer’s back towards the wall beside them. Before 2D even realized what was happening Murdoc’s hands were all over his body with his tongue deep down in his throat. When he regained control of his actions he quickly responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the bassist’s upper body to pull him closer. 

Murdoc soon abandoned the singer’s lips and moved down to his neck where he licked the marks he previously left. The red marks was like a beautiful painting of pleasure upon the white skin canvas and the sight combined with the sound of 2D’s heavy breathing drove Murdoc insane. He inhaled the singer’s scent through his nose and pressed his growing erection to his thigh. 2D leaned his head back on the wall exposing his neck even more, longing for the bassist to touch every inch of him. Heat was quickly building up inside and his buttoned jeans soon became extremely uncomfortable. The wet saliva on his neck felt cold when exposed to the air and goose bumps spread across his chest and arms. Murdoc chuckled and his warm breath made the coldness unbearable. Longing for warmth and skin to skin contact 2D ran his hands up underneath Murdoc’s t-shirt. It didn’t take long before Murdoc took the hint and tossed his shirt to the side. As soon as it was off he immediately helped 2D to get his shirt off as well. Before the fabric even hit the floor 2D had lunged himself forward and off the wall to kiss the bassist. His hungry lips and hungry hands wasted no time. Murdoc chuckled a bit into the kiss with his eyes slightly open. The tension on 2D’s crotch suddenly grew weaker as Murdoc unbuttoned his jeans to only a moment later sneak his hands down the back of the singer’s pants to his bare ass. 2D gasped at the sudden touch and buried his fingernails into Murdoc’s back. He could feel Murdoc’s nails grasp his skin as well as he pulled his hip closer together to his grinding their erections together. 2D moaned into the kiss and grinded his hip in sync with Murdoc’s to improve the friction. 

Suddenly Murdoc retracted his hands and let go of the kiss. He smirked at the singer and unbuttoned his jeans.   
“Why don’t we find out what else that mouth of yours can do?”   
2D looked confused for a second but in this situation there was only so much Murdoc could be suggesting. He quickly fell to his knees right by the wall and pulled down Murdoc’s jeans and underwear to reveal the steadily growing erection. This was the first time he had seen it up so close and in all honesty the smell was a bit more pungent than he would have thought, but there was no time to think about such trivialities. With no hesitation he swallowed the entire length. It tasted quite salty from the sweat and whenever his lips reached the base of the bassist’s dick his pubes tickled his face. Murdoc had one hand in his hair and the other was placed on the wall for support. His moans and firm grip on the singer’s hair made everything worth it. If he could give him pleasure the sour taste and horrible smell didn’t matter at all. 

Suddenly Murdoc let go of his head and reached for something in his back pocket; it was lube.   
“Why don’t you prepare yourself while you’re at it?” Murdoc suggested, dropping the bottle on the floor by his feet.   
2D jumped a bit from the loud bang as the bottle hit the floor and looked up at Murdoc apologetically. Murdoc smirked and placed his hand back on top of the singer’s head. 2D struggled to pull down his jeans and underwear enough whilst keeping Murdoc’s dick in his mouth. Then he reached for the lube and coated his fingers. It was quite hard to concentrate on two different things at the same time but he somehow managed to do it. However it was probably only because Murdoc was kind enough to lend a hand guiding his head up and down his length. 2D wasn’t sure if this still counted as a blowjob or if Murdoc was simply just facefucking him. Not being too bothered about it 2D placed his coated fingers on his entrance to rub some lube across it. Preparing was important and last time 2D had ended up bleeding, meaning it was a high risk of it happening again if he wasn’t careful. He could still feel a bit of stinging from the night before but he was also a lot easier to enter like this. A finger slid in without him even really trying to and as he swallowed his own finger he couldn’t help but let out a moan. He surprised not only himself but also Murdoc who grunted and his grip of 2D’s hair tightened. Barely believing just how hot he was on the inside and how good it felt with just a finger he eagerly pushed in another one. He moaned again and his legs tensed up. Without thinking he leaned a bit backwards for better reach and his back hit the wall. Murdoc’s body followed and 2D found his head pinned to the wall by the erect dick in his mouth. The fact that Murdoc moved with him made him feel so wanted and so loved. Every thrust into his mouth made him more and more excited and he matched up his fingers movements with Murdoc’s. There was no way Murdoc didn’t notice as his thrusts grew rougher and went deeper down the singer’s throat. 2D did everything he could not to gag as the tip hit the back of his throat. If he did Murdoc would surely stop and 2D couldn’t have that. Instead he focused on how hot he felt inside and how the pressure in his erection was building up by the second. He slowly and carefully started to rub his own dick, a lot slower since he hadn’t properly applied lube to it. With his head pinned to the wall he didn’t really have any opportunity to look for the bottle. It didn’t matter though and mere seconds after touching his dick he came. 

If he had tried to hide it from Murdoc he had to think again. He moaned loudly into Murdoc’s erection as his whole body shivered and he shot his load right up on his stomach. Murdoc looked down on the blue haired singer and smirked through his pleasured grunts.   
“Looks like you’re ready” he said and pulled out of 2D’s mouth.  
2D inhaled sharply as if he hadn’t been breathing during this entire time and was barely able to regain consciousness after his climax to realize that Murdoc had pulled him up off the floor. A few seconds later he crashed down onto the bed head first. Face down he could feel Murdoc climb up on the bed and pulling his hips up in the air to expose his ass and twitching entrance. 2D felt embarrassed about the position and tried to push his upper body up as well, but the pain in his wrist made it difficult. Somehow he managed to get up just in time for Murdoc inserting his entire length in one go. 2D cried out in shock. Sure he had been properly prepared, but only by two fingers, and his own for that matter. Whilst preparing yourself you don’t reach as deep as if someone else does it. Tears immediately appeared in the corner of his eyes and he fell back down with his face to the pillow. Murdoc ran his hand from 2D’s hipbone and up to the nape of his neck.  
“Beautiful”   
2D blushed and tried to hide his face if possible even more. Murdoc smirked as he placed both hands on either side of the singer’s hip before thrusting hard and deep into him. 2D cried out in pleasure and pain making Murdoc even more excited. He was sure Murdoc tried to hide his moans only to hear his own cries clearer. It was rough, and so painful, but it felt so good. He felt loved, wanted, needed. Every time Murdoc partially pulled out to charge a new thrust 2D was afraid he would pull out completely and disappear. He started to move his hips on his own, chasing Murdoc down and shutting him in. It didn’t matter if his body broke 2D wanted to stay like this forever. The pain and stinging didn’t matter as long as Murdoc stayed inside of him. 

Finally Murdoc couldn’t hide his moans anymore, he was close. Murdoc’s nails were digging into his hips and pulling him closer and closer with each thrust. The rougher he got 2D felt more and more wanted, more and more loved. It felt so good and 2D moaned louder and louder with each thrust, meeting Murdoc halfway and tightening up around him. Murdoc was the first to come and as he shot his load inside the singer he moaned loudly. His nails were digging even deeper into the skin of 2D’s hips. Hearing Murdoc’s moan and feeling his warm sticky cum fill him up 2D came once again. He couldn’t help but arch his back even more and push Murdoc’s rapidly softening dick deeper inside him. However it didn’t last long as Murdoc pulled out and fell down on the bed next to him panting heavily. 

2D didn’t know how to feel. His insides were still twitching and his body screamed out in joy but at the same time he was sad it was over. Why couldn’t he stop time? Why did it have to end? Even if Murdoc was lying right next to him it wasn’t the same thing, this wasn’t as intimate and it wasn’t as obvious that he was wanted or loved. 2D was breathing heavily with his heart racing hard enough for him to feel it against the mattress beneath him. A few inches from his face were Murdoc’s and he was looking right back at him. A smile escaped his lips as he was still trying to catch his breath. Murdoc returned his smile and pulled him in close to hold him in his arms. 2D was overjoyed. This was love, right? Right? Somehow it didn’t feel like enough proof, just being held in his arms. Not wasting any time 2D went for Murdoc’s neck, licking it up and down whilst slowly placing his leg on top of Murdoc’s for easy access. Murdoc placed his warm hand on 2D’s thigh and broke the kiss.  
“What’s this? Eager to go again?” Murdoc asked with a smirk across his face.   
2D was too embarrassed to say anything and instead he tried to resume the kiss, hoping Murdoc could take a hint. Of course he could, but teasing the singer was much more fun.   
“What? I don’t get it? What do you want me to do?” Murdoc asked with an extremely faked wonder to his voice.   
Annoyed 2D tried to reach his lips once again but Murdoc pulled away before he could. Instead he let his fingers wander up the singer’s thigh and up his ass only to place his fingers within an inch from his entrance. 2D felt like he would die from embarrassment.   
“Say it” Murdoc commanded.  
2D hid his blushing face down in the mattress beneath them and as he pulled the bassist closer to him he whispered:  
“Please don’t stop”


End file.
